elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sybille Stentor
|Base ID = }} Sybille Stentor is a Breton vampire serving as the Court Wizard of the Blue Palace in Solitude. Background Sybille is the Court Wizard of Solitude in the Blue Palace and has served the Jarls there for over twenty years.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide She first served Torygg's father, Istlod, and has continued to serve his family since. She had a hand in raising Torygg when he was very young. Personality She has an ominous habit involving Solitude prisoners. According to Ahtar, she periodically takes a "volunteer" from the Castle Dour Dungeon. Melaran makes reference to this as well, noting that one does well to avoid being thrown in the dungeons when she is on a "bad day" as the headsman's axe "...may not be the worst way that Solitude Jail prisoners die". While it is left unsaid, it stands to reason that this is her method of feeding. Sybille is shown to be impatient, incredibly insightful, and maybe somewhat paranoid and sadistic. She seemed to be very loyal to the High King and his father, and stated she was proud to have raised him. While her status as a vampire might mean that it was simply a ruse to maintain her position, and thus her influence and possibly food supply from the prisoners in the dungeon, her affection seems genuine. If the Dragonborn raises her disposition towards them, she begins to act noticeably kinder towards them, occasionally flirting and offering less harsh dialogue, such as calling saying "What do you need, handsome?" and "It's been a pleasure." Interactions She is relatively insignificant and is not connected to any quests save for the order to eradicate a vampire lair. If Sybille is killed somehow, she is replaced by Melaran as Court Wizard. Sometimes, he comments on the Dragonborn's involvement in her replacement. Dawnguard After downloading , her appearance changes slightly to match the new textures of vampires; this can be seen by looking at her eyes. She will never reference her condition or speak to the Dragonborn about it, although the Dragonborn may comment on how young she looks to which she will reply that she has simply "aged well." Services She offers Expert-level Destruction training and also sells various spell tomes, robes, and other mage accouterments. Quests Kill the Vampire Dispatch the vampires hiding out in Pinemoon Cave. After completing this miscellaneous quest, many of the things in the Blue Palace become labeled as "take" rather than "steal." Dialogue Were you there when High King Torygg died? "I was, to my shame. The whole court was in attendance. I've seen much in my time, but that was a gruesome day." :How did it happen? "Ulfric showed up at the gates of Solitude requesting an audience. We thought he was here to ask Torygg to declare independence. By the time we realized Ulfric was here to challenge Torygg... It was already too late." ::Why was it too late? "By Nord custom, once the challenge was issued in court, Torygg had no choice but to accept. Had he not, Ulfric would have had cause to call a new moot and a new vote for High King. Torygg had some martial training, of course, but it mattered little that day. When Ulfric's lips parted, when he unleashed the power of the Thu'um... That Shout, that ancient and terrible tongue... Ripped Torygg asunder." Why was Torygg killed? "Because Ulfric needed a symbol. Someone he could defeat who represented the Empire, the White-Gold Concordat, the banning of Talos worship. Torygg's father Istlod had held Skyrim together for nearly twenty-five years. When he died, Torygg became that symbol." :So the war started when Istlod died? "No. Even after Istlod died, the Moot voted to make Torygg High King of Skyrim. But Ulfric was at that moot, continually talking about Skyrim's independence in terms just shy of treason. I don't think Ulfric knew how much Torygg respected him for that. If Ulfric had asked Torygg directly to stand up, to declare independence, Torygg might have done it." ::Why didn't Torygg ever declare independence? "Because the Dominion is a sleeping beast that Skyrim cannot slay alone. Because many Nords are part of the Imperial army even now. Because the food and resources we get from the Empire are important to our people. Because even if we can't openly worship him, Talos the god was once Tiber Septim the man, and this is his Empire. And Torygg wasn't ready to let it fall apart." How long have you been the court wizard? "I was a member of the court during the reign of Torygg's father. It was Torygg who appointed me to the position." :So you and High King Torygg were close? "Very. I helped raise him. Oh, I could not have been more proud to see Torygg on the throne. He made a fine king. A fine king..." You look very young. "I like to think that I've aged well. I'm certainly wiser than I once was. And I know when one should speak... And when one should hold their tongue." Conversations Elisif the Fair & Varnius Junius Varnius: "I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" Elisif: "Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule." Varnius: "Th... thank you, my Jarl. Thank you." Sybille: "Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense." Falk: "Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?" Elisif: "Oh. Yes, of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge." Varnius: "Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave..." Falk: "I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed." Falk Firebeard Sybille: "Steward, I will need the following reagents for my studies. Please see to them." Falk: "Miss Stentor, these are quite expensive. I trust you know how limited the Hold's funds are at this time?" Sybille: "Yes, and I'm also aware of how necessary my divinations and wards have been in the city's defense. My experiments are all I ask for in return." Falk: "Very well. But I suspect her grace will not be pleased." Sybille: "And? I've seen Jarls come and go. This one only became Jarl because her husband died. She'll be replaced in a matter of months." Falk: "Miss Stentor, watch your tongue in the Jarl's court!" Sybille: "On threat of what, exactly? This city wouldn't run without me! Now if you'll excuse me, my work awaits." Falk Firebeard & Bryling Falk: "It's nearly time to collect taxes on your properties here in the city, Bryling. We'll need to visit each home for an assessment." Bryling: "Is it that time again already? Very well, let's meet this evening and make the arrangements." Sybille: "Oh, well done. Very subtle." Bryling: "I beg your pardon?" Sybille: "Oh, I'm sorry, did I imply that you'd be meeting for purposes other than court business? You must forgive me." Falk: "Hold your tongue, wizard, or you're likely to lose it." Sybille: "I should very much like to see you try it, my dear steward." Bryling: "Stop it, both of you. You're acting like children." Quotes *''"Be quick. I have little patience for mundane concerns."'' *''"I have so very many ways to deal with people, very few of them pleasant."'' *''"You're trying my patience."'' *''"Surely you have something better to do."'' *''"Stay guarded. You never know what could be out there."'' Trivia *Oddly enough, she does not recognize the Dragonborn's vampirism (if they are a vampire), as she doesn't have any unique dialogue options concerning that particular topic. *Like all vampires, and consequently the undead, she does not show the effects of the Detect Life spell and drops vampire dust on death. She is also resistant to the Restoration spell Healing Hands, as are all vampires. *Even though she is a vampire herself, she will still attack the Dragonborn if they are on stage four of vampirism and if is not installed. *Despite being a trainer in Destruction, when the leader of Pinemoon Cave is killed for her, she gives a one-point boost to Illusion. *Completing The Wolf Queen Awakened will cause Sybille to walk away from the throne room and into her nearby room. She will henceforth sleep in her bed and not stir from it except for the brief sequence when Viarmo recites King Olaf's Verse during Tending the Flames. *If the Dragonborn converted her into follower by Console Commands, she does not move around until "The Wolf Queen Awakened" is completed. *She also has a unique faction called "Sybille Stentor" which is exclusive to her. *Although Melaran takes over as Court Wizard if Sybille dies, he does not act as a Spell Tomes merchant, like she does. Thus, killing Sybille removes a merchant from the game. *If the Dragonborn has not entered the Blue Palace before completing "Battle for Solitude," Sybille can still be heard saying "Dragon Bridge is under Imperial control" even though this is no longer the case. *When conversing with Falk Firebeard, Sybille shows little respect for Elisif with the remark "And? I've seen Jarls come and go. This one only became Jarl because her husband died. She'll be replaced in a matter of months." Appearances * de:Sybille Stentor es:Sybille Stentor fr:Sybille Stentor pl:Sybilla Stentor ru:Сибилла Стентор Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers